Shades of White, Grey and Black
by iluvaikka
Summary: Haru's cousin comes to Ouran, things get interesting quick, what's so interesting/different about Hiro, apart from the fact that he seems to know a lot about Neko-senpai's family and bloodline, who is Hiro and why is he interested in Neko and Kirmi? RNR
1. Chapter 1

This is a crossover between Harry Potter and Ouran High School Host Club, it will mainly be in English but there will be some Japanese, Russian, Chinese, Latin etc. used to aid in authenticity.

I do not own Harry Potter or Ouran High School Host Club, that is JK Rowling {Harry Potter} and Bisco Hatori {Ouran High School Host Club}, however, I do idolise Rowling-Sensei and Hatori-Sensei.

Chapter 1 - Chapter 0 - Prologue or Introduction

Konnichiwa dear readers, my name is Hadrien 'Harry' James Potter, or Hiroshi 'Hiro' Fujioka, my mother is Yuri 'Yu' Fujioka who was adopted and renamed Liliana 'Lily' Evans and my father is Jameson 'James' Harold Potter.

As many of you will already know both of my parents were magic weilders, my mother was a Witch and my father a Wizard, however, due to my mother's Japanese origins she would have been known as a Majo rather than a Witch.

Witches {Majo} and Wizards {Sennin} are the most weak of magic weilders and the most common being that over half {50%} of the magic weilders born each year are Witches and Wizards.

Next in strength are the Sorceresses {Youjutsusha} and Sorcerers {Mahoutsukai} they are strong but are still classed as average, they are however only slightly rarer than Witches and Wizards being that five out of every one hundred Witches or Wizards become them and about forty-five percent of the magic weilders born are them.

Then there are the Mages and Sages {there is a difference, there are female and male mages and sages their power level is identical and they are basically the same, as both asian names mean Sage or Wise-Man - Seijin and Tetsujin}, they are the rarest being that only five percent of magic weilders born are Mages or Sages, they are also the most powerful, the Founders, Morgana and Merlin were Mages.

I, myself am a First Tier War Mage, the strongest level of all Magic Weilders, the only other of my level is one Nekozawa Arashi, the grandfather of Nekozawa Umehito and Nekozawa Kirimi.

Umehito and Kirimi are both students at Ouran Gakuen {Ouran Academy}, Umehito is a Third Year in Ouran Koukou, while Kirimi is in her third year of Ouran Shougaku {Ouran Elementary}

I look forward to meeting the two descendents of the Tokarev Dynasty, a Dynasty of powerful sorcerers, sometimes there a Witches and Wizards, on the rare generation there are Mages and Sages, but usually there are Sorcerers and Sorceresses.

However, I have reason to believe that Little Kirimi has the potential to become a Sage while Umehito is already well on his way to becoming a Mage, I have already decided to help tutor them in Magic.

Now, for those of you whom have met me in the past or have seen images of me in years gone by, my apperance has changed drastically since then, one would hardly recognise me.

As you will no doubt recall, before, bwfore I became a War Mage, when I was still classed as a mere Wizard, I was short for my age due to abuse and malnurishment, with short, messy black hair and emerald green eyes.

Now I am rather tall for my age, with waist-length silvery-black hair and hetrochromatic eyes, my left eye remains the familiar emerald though the outer-rim is edged in purple and the pupil is slit like a cats, my right eye is a bright ameythist with the outer-rim edged in green and the same cat-like pupil.

I have an uncle called Ryoji 'Ranka' Fujioka {the older twin brother of my mother} and a younger cousin called Haruhi; I am Seventeen years old in one week and have decided to move to Japan to live with my uncle and cousin, this also means that 'the Lord of the most ancient and noble house of the Gryphon' will be going to Ouran Koukou {Ouran Senior High} of Ouran Gakuen {Ouran Academy}

I will be joining class 2-A of Ouran Koukou, I look forward to seeing my dear cousin and uncle for the first true time, of course we have written and phoned and texted and emailed but we have never met in person, I am excited for the first time in many moons.


	2. Chapter 2

For disclaimer and information pertaining to this story please refer to the first Chapter.

Chapter 2 - Chapter 1 - Planes and Apartments

Harry sighed as he finished packing his mahogany and cherry-wood trunk, it was full of parchment, notebooks, quills, pens, robes, wizard caps, and most importantly books, now this was a special trunk, not too different from Alastor 'Mad-Eye' Moody's seven-compartment trunk, save that there were nine-compartments.

The first compartment was normal, made to be only slightly larger on the inside to hold any and all of Harry's clothing necessities, it was opened by inserting the key in the actual lock of the trunk and doing a 90-degree clockwise turn.

The second compartment was also rather normal, made to only be a little larger than the first compartment so as to hold any and all ink-bottles, quills, envelopes, notebooks, pens, pencils, rulers etc. as in anything remotely used for writing or work, it was opened by placing the tip of the key against the small golden lightning bolt embossed above the lock.

The third compartment was special, it was largely magically altered to be a lot bigger on the inside, this is because it was basically Harry's entire familial library, both the Founder's libraries, Merlin's library, Le-Fay's library, the Potter library and the Black library were within that compartment, it was opened the same way as the second compartment however it is placed against the small ivory stag below the lock.

The fourth and fifth compartments were connected, the fourth compartment was a large potions lab, complete with cauldrons, scales and all the other equipment that he needed for a lab.

The fifth compartment was a large storage room with special stasis fields to permanently keep the ingredients fresh no matter how or when they were picked, so an ingredient that was picked to be its strongest on the full moon would remain at its best.

To enter the fourth compartment you did the same as the second and third, however it was on the small silver smoky swirl to the left of the lock, you could only enter the fifth compartment via the fourth, as the only access point is the door just by the blackboard.

The sixth and seventh compartments were even more special, they were connected just like the fourth and fifth compartments, the sixth compartment was a training room complete with blocking wards and everything to allow training in all manner of fighting be it magical, spiritual or physical.

The seventh compartment was an armoury/tactician-room/war-room, already filled with weapons of many eras and countries, maps and other tactical and strategic necessity.

To open you place the tip of the key to the small engraved metal sword to the right of the lock, the seventh compartment is connected by a door in the training room and you cannot enter any other way.

The eighth and ninth compartments were especially special, they consisted of a three-bedroomed, three-bathroom, two-lounge yadda-yadda house, fully stocked kitchen included, this was entered by placing a sure of magic through all four engravings and the lock at the exact same time.

Harry shrunk his trunk and carefully threaded a rather thick leather chain through the loop that had appeared on the lid of the trunk, so the trunk was in the correct position and was safe from harm, Harry then went on to pack his belongings by shrinking and transfiguring them and placing them in a medium-sized suitcase.

Harry sighed as he looked at his passport, his 'new' identity glared back at him mockingly, Potter-Fujioka Hiroshi, dual Nationality, dual citizenship Japan and England, born July 31st 1980.

How he wished he could be Harry Potter again or Hadrien Gryphon... But he was Fujioka Hiroshi; his mother had written in her will that should he ever change his name, he would use the truth.

Harry grabbed his boarding pass and shifted on the balls of his feet as he stood in the crowded gate area, carefully keeping track of everyone around him, Ryoji-otooji had already stated that he would be going to Ouran, though he'd be the year above Haruhi, he'd also warned him about the Host Club... They'd probably want him... Even if he joined the Black Magic Club too...

Hiroshi sighed softly as he sat in his cushy bed-chair in First Class, the flight from Heathrow to Tokyo was scheduled to be around 12 hours so he was going to watch as many movies as he possibly could in that time.

He carefully sipped at his apple juice as he watched the children's animated movie Hercules, the magical creatures and gods were amusing because in reality the creatures were far more terrifying then their portrayal in the movie.

After he finished Hercules he watched the animated movie Anastasia, the idea of the Princess surviving was interesting, however, Rasputin was a well-known Dark Wizard so the chances were non-existent in reality.

While having a small break from the movie watching he'd nibbled on some Mochi which were a Japanese Rice Cake normally made sweet to eat as a desert, the ones he was currently munching on were called Hishi Mochi, there were also some Kusa Mochi, some Sakuramochi and some Hanabiramochi.

Then he watched Highlander which he found quite interesting, the idea of Immortals battling it out for some ultimate prize was rather fascinating.

He ate quickly while watching the movie; his main meal consisted of a mix of English and Japanese dishes, a bowl of Miso soup, a rare steak with new potatoes and salad followed by green-tea ice-cream and a bottle of Sake.

Then he moved onto Highlander II the Quickening which he decided was nowhere near as good as the original, he was nibbling on some sweet-dango and some other Japanese sweets.

He moved onto Highlander III the Final Dimension which was even worse than the Quickening; he was nibbling on some chocolate.

He fell asleep and for the rest of the flight, so he slept for 3 hours and 47 minutes, without any nightmares or waking up once, which, for Harry was a bit of a miracle, the memories of the War haunted him at times.

Harry grabbed his suitcase from the conveyor belt and sighed as he discreetly and wandlessly cast a feather-light charm on the case, while all of his belongings were shrunk down, it was still heavy, seeing as it held everything he owned within it.

Hiroshi was going to live with Ranka and Haruhi for the first few months, then he was going to buy a nice house and ask them to move in with him, after all, they weren't obligated to let him stay with them, they may be related but they didn't know each other.

Hiroshi blinked as he stared at a 'woman', who was almost identical to his mother, 'so that's what Haru-Chan meant by Ryoji-Otooji being a bit odd, he's an Okama... It's not that odd, I mean Albus Dumbledore... That's weird'

Harry walked up to the man, he stopped for a moment and hid behind a group of walls and allowed his eyes to unfocus as they both turned a dark shade of jade, his hair darkened to black and shortened to shoulder, he then went to walk to the man, "Um, are you Fujioka Ryoji-San?"

Ryoji looked up, his auburn hair tied back stylishly, his light jade eyes narrowed, then they widened in semi-recognition, "Ah, Hai... You must be Potteru Harri-San... Yes?"

Hiroshi sighed, "I'm having a bit of trouble with that... I'm now, due to Kaa-San's last wish going legally by the name Fujioka Hiroshi... I was wondering if that was okay with you?"

Ryoji smiled, "Yes of course, and call me Ranka, you are my oi after all, Yuri was my tsuin after all... Hiroshi... Hiro-Kun?"

Hiroshi smiled, "Hai Otooji?"

Ranka grinned happily, "Can you maybe call me Obasan?"

Hiroshi smirked, "nannari {whatever} Obasan"

Hiroshi stared in surprise at the rather nice apartment he was lead into, it was small obviously and Hiroshi was going to sleep on the couch until he could buy a house for them all to live in.

Tomorrow he was going to Ouran, the problem was he needed to be in his true form and he didn't have a uniform, also, Haruhi had shown him the uniform, he wouldn't be caught dead in that shade of purple, he'd be going in black.

Now all he needed to do was explain his true appearance to Obasan and Itoko, transfigure or create a black version of the Ouran Koukou uniform and get a white hair-tie.


End file.
